Globo de Natal
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Gaara e Kankurou tem que passar o Natal juntos. Em meio há palavras de ódio, o ruivo pensa sobre o que mais gosta no irmão. E então chega a hora dos presentes... x SABAKU NO GAARA/SABAKU NO KANKUROU, presente para Sweet Pandora x


_Naruto não me pertence... E mesmo se pertencesse esse casal não seria um oficial xP_

_-amante de GaaHina e KanTen-_

_bom... é um presente para minha amiga Bianca, ou Sweet Pandora, e contém incesto (Sandcest) e yaoi (Kankurou e Gaara)_

_enjoy XD_

**

* * *

**

**Globo de Natal**

Então era isso. Teria que comemorar o Natal ao lado de Kankurou... Já que Temari foi para Konoha, comemorar com... Shino.

- Que beleza. – murmurou, afundando-se na poltrona.

- Eu também não estou feliz. – uma voz, atrás dele, ecoou.

Gaara se virou, com tudo, observando o irmão. Perdeu a fala de vez. Lá estava seu irmão, sem sapatos, com uma calça preta larga, uma camisa da mesma cor colada, onde mostrava todos os seus músculos. Sua face, sem aquela tintura se via extremamente delicada. E, para piorar, ainda usava aqueles aventais femininos típicos para cozinhar.

- O que está fazendo? – era idiota, mas tinha de perguntar.

- Cozinhando.

- Por quê?

- Porque é Natal. – a resposta havia sido seca e com um pouco de sarcasmo... Nada normal para o irmão.

- E desde quando você cozinha?

- Desde que eu descobri onde fica a cozinha.

- Quanto tempo faz isso?

- Uns treze anos.

Isso era surpreendente. Kankurou cozinhava? Se ele cozinhava, então por que tinham cozinheiro? E foi bem isso que perguntou.

- Não temos. Eu que faço a comida.

- Todos os dias?

- Todos os dias.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu gosto de cozinhar. Relaxa.

- Ah sei.

- Devia tentar. Pelo menos assim você ganha uma nova expressão facial, além de tédio e peixe morto.

E Temari ainda o perguntou porque não se dava bem com o mais velho. Quem ousaria lhe falar isso?

- Não ouse falar assim comigo!

O moreno apenas riu. E, fazendo uma reverência, falou, num tom cínico:

- Me desculpe, Vossa Excelência. Eu sabia que seu orgulho era grande, mas não pensei que fosse tão fácil de ser afetado.

Agora isto o tinha irritado. Como ele podia ter dito isso? Ele era louco? Sim. Além do mais, usava maquiagem no rosto e um chapéu que parecia mais orelhas de gato. Em outras palavras... Era insano.

- Você é insano. – murmurou, levantando-se e indo para seu quarto.

- O jantar estará pronto daqui a uma hora.

- Não vou comer.

- Ótimo. O ambiente vai ficar mais agradável. – o veneno nesta frase machucou seriamente Gaara.

E lá estava ele. Com fome, deitado em sua cama – acabando de descobrir que tinha uma – e pensando em seu irmão.

Obviamente ele era uma pessoa chata, metida, irritante e muito mal-educada e nada encantadora. E não tinha nenhuma qualidade realmente aproveitável... Mas, em compensação, tinha várias... Fisicamente.

Levantou-se bruscamente e chacoalhou a cabeça. Ele não havia pensado nisso. Era seu irmão, além do mais! Como podia ter pensado em algo tão... Pecaminoso?

Pecaminoso?

Riu de si. O maior pecado dele fora matar as pessoas... E ele estava preocupado com o que pensava de Kankurou? Um absurdo. Além disso... Incesto não era tão ruim assim...

Mas o que estava dando nele? Incesto era um pecado enorme! Mas mesmo assim não era matar alguém... Era só amar alguém que tinha o mesmo sangue que ele... E... Que era um homem...

Gaara não era gay. Era? Logicamente tinha qualquer mulher aos seus pés. Mas elas não o interessavam. Não tanto quanto seu irmão.

Por quê?

Porque nenhuma delas eram chatas, metidas, irritantes e muito mal-educadas e nada encantadoras. Porém também não eram nada interessantes, instigantes e insuportavelmente belas. Não como ele, ao menos.

Ele não pensara nisso. Não podia ter pensado nisso! E, com esse pensamento, enfiou o travesseiro de penas em sua face e apertou-o, com força. Já quase não respirava, mas ainda pensava em Kankurou. Teria que fazer o quê? Se matar? Bom... Já estava fazendo isso... Então o quê? O QUÊ?

- Se quer se matar, deixe-me ajuda-lo. – uma voz calma e risonha murmurou, perto dele.

Arrancou o objeto de seu rosto, só para observar o irmão sorrir para ele, com pureza, e ser iluminado pelo luar. Encantadoramente bonito.

- Você ia adorar, não é? – murmurou, tentando se acalmar.

- Nunca se sabe. – aquele sussurro havia sido muito sedutor.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- O jantar está pronto.

- Não mude de assunto!

- Ah sim. Feliz Natal.

- Já disse pra não mudar de assunto! – esbravejou o ruivo, levantando-se e o encarando.

Mas o irmão não lhe dava ouvidos. Levantou-se e se direcionou a porta. Lentamente saiu. Seus passos eram ouvidos... Fracos. Porém eles pararam. Voltaram e, com surpresa, Gaara observou o irmão voltar ainda de costas e, aparecendo apenas sua cabeça. Com um sorriso maroto falou:

- Já pode abrir seu presente. – e desceu.

O Sabaku inicialmente não entendeu. Mas logo notou o que o mais velho queria dizer. No pé de sua cama estava um embrulho verde, envolto de um laço vermelho. O pegou e o abriu. Surpreendeu-se. O presente era nada mais, nada menos, que um daqueles globos de neve, que para o ruivo eram idiotas. Entretanto o presente não tinha neve artificial, nem água. Na realidade, era a mini-escultura de Suna, cheia de areia, sem água. Como a cidade, e o deserto. E, bem abaixo do presente, havia uma nota. Ele a abriu e leu:

"_Ainda acha globos de neve idiotas?"_

Ao ler a nota, sorriu verdadeiramente, como nunca. Fechou os olhos e segurou levemente o globo. Ao abrir, voltou a ter a expressão séria e saiu de seu quarto. Desceu as escadas, só para ver o irmão sentado e comendo sua comida.

- Não me esperou? – disse, com um tom brincalhão.

- Disse que não ia comer. – simplesmente falou.

Preparara tudo. A comida, o presente, o momento para entrega-lo... Só não esperava que o irmão se aproximaria dele com tanta velocidade, o tirasse de seu lugar e o pressionasse contra a parede.

_Era a sua vez de dar um presente.

* * *

_

estou surpresa comigo mesma o.o

nunca pensei escrever coisas tão bem assim XP

será que sou um ET?

pensamento inútil, por favor, ignore oo

"

reviews?


End file.
